What do you remember One shot!
by rushergirl123
Summary: What happens when Logan loses his memory? How will they handle it? And will they help him get it back before their first concert? Read and find out please.


Logan Mitchell and his three best friends were relaxing on the couch of 2J, for their first concert tomorrow night. The boys were super excited and Logan told them it be a good idea to relax today and tomorrow so they would be ready for the concert. The boys agreed no going outside and just staying and watching tv inside.

Kendall was the leader of their little group. He been it since they meet in third grade and been best friends ever since, and Kendall was oldest so it made sense. He always tried to protect from everything but it was impossible his friends would tell him. He also had a little sister Katie which he called baby sister but she didn't mind. Everyone thought Kendall dad passed but his father always took business trips and promised to be at the concert. Luckily he had his mother and Katie.

James was second oldest and tried to always protect his younger best friends Carlos and Logan. His mother and father were divorced, and James visited his dad every one a while. But since he moved to L.A his mother and dad called two days a week they had work to. They threw a party for him and His best friends with family before they left a goodbye party. James had no siblings but thought his best friends were brothers since they meet.

Carlos was second youngest which no one hardly believed because he was shortest. He cared for his best friends like they do and always tried to make them happy when they were down. He had a helmet he named helmet which he was always bullied for but the guys had his back. His parents were married for 25 years then had Carlos and his 2 annoying sisters. Carlos loved them but they were annoying sense they were only 5 and twins. But Carlos had his brothers and couldn't be more happy.

Last but not least, Logan Mitchell was youngest of the group, which he found annoying. The guys never left him alone and always had his back which he didn't mind though. His mother died a few months ago which he was depressed but the guys cheered him up but he was secretly upset. His mother died in a car accident a few months he told his friends they felt sorry for him and never left his side. His dad was always there for him though and was ahoy for him to become famous. His dad called three days a week to.

"ugh I am so bored I wish u let us outside loge". Carlos complained. "If I let outside chances are you guys get hurt and I don't want anything to go wrong today or tomorrow".

" Relax, nothing's gonna go wrong and can we go outside if we get hurt u an fix us like always". James said. Logan signed he did have a point ever sense his mom died he promised to be a doctor like his mom wanted his friends knew.

" No I mean like hospital break a bone or something end of this I am gonna get a soda want one guys?". The guys signed and shook their head no.

logan chuckled and got up he loved to win this kind of stuff. He ran yo the kitchen and forgot it was wet from water from the dishes he slipped and hit his head with a big loud noise.

"LOGIE!". The guys yelled and ran to their smart friend. James got their first. "Logan are u ok". Logan sat up and rubbed his head. "Um yeah but one question whose Logie and Logan?" The three guys looked at each other worried they hoped it was a sick joke. "Um your logan don't u remember your our best friend?". Kendall asked.

Logan looked around for someone name Logan and Kendall told Carlos to call doctor Hollywood. Carlos nodded and ran to his phone. James and Kendall smiled at their lost friend sadly.

* * *

A few hours later doctor h.w was here and looking over Logan and the guys were sitting worried on the couch. After an minute he said. "Boys this so bad what happen?". Carlos explained the story it hurt to see their buddy like this. "Well boys I'm afraid he lost his memory he doesn't remember you guys or anything what you could do to help is remind him and he should get it back soon but if he doesn't u hotta cancel the concert and he goes home".

"Oh no we gotta get it back will it be easy?". Kendall asked. "Maybe depends on him bye boys good luck". The guys nodded and he left.

the boys sat next to Logan who looked scared as a new kid In school. "Hey buddy do you remember us anything?". James asked.

Logan shook his head. "No I'm sorry please don't hurt me and who are u guys". Kendall spoke next sadly. "We would never hurt u your our best friend and i am Kendall this us James and Carlos".

Logan stared before blinking. "Okay I guess I don't know you guys but nice to meet u can u tell he about myself please or is it to rude?".

the guys didn't like this Logan and they wanted the old logan back. "Ok you are Logan Henry mitchell your mom died a few months ago you still have a dad. You are fun, loving, funny, and awesome we met in third grade. And you are youngest".

"Oh I am sorry I don't remember and where am I?". Carlos spoke. "You are in L.A with us to be a boy band big time rush remember?". Logan shook his head sadly. "I'm sorry please don't hurt me and do we have fans?". The guys laughed.

"Yes we do loge that's your nickname you don't like it". James said. "Nice I am tired can I take a nap please um?". Kendall cleared his throat. "Yes buddy if u need us call". The guys said and walked out of the room.

"This is harder then I though what do we do Kendall". James said mad."We remind him who he is and help him get his memory back it's late let's go to bed we can get our life back James watch over him please Carlos let's go start plans?" Carlos nodded and they walked to their rooms.

James signed then went to the room he pulled the blanket over his little brother and went to bed hoping to get his friend back. The next morning James woke up and Logan wasn't there he hoped he was with Kendall and Carlos. He ran outta bed. And Carlos and Kendall were sitting in the kitchen drinking coffee talking how to help logan. "Morning guys gave u seen loge?". The to boys stared at him in anger. "No not since yesterday please say your kidding James!".Kendall shouted.

"no I'm not oh my Gosh we lost him I'm sorry but what was I suppose to stay up and watch him!". James yelled. "Um yeah he lost his memory and doesn't know anything duh!". Kendall said mad. James face turned red as a tomato.

"Guys stop this is not helping we need to find him and btw I'm on Kendall side on this now let's split up James look around and me and Kendall tell people to look for him move". Carlos said. Kendall and James didn't look at each other and Kendall followed Carlos . While James ran to the pool.

James couldn't believe his eyes Logan was right there looking scared at all the people he knew. James had to go quiet not to scare him away but they needed him back it was the day of the concert and they didn't need to band on hold or Logan to go home to Minnesota. James slowly walked over. "Hey buddy why are u here". Logan looked up scared. "Um hey James I think and I am at the pool I remember it!". James smiled sadly.

"Great buddy lets go home we are going to get your memory back today!". Logan nodded and stood up scared. "Logan catch!". A guy screamed at him. And Logan feel into the pool with a Loud noise.

"LOGAN Tim why u do that he is uh sick idiot". James screamed and dove into the cold water he reached Logan who was what seemed asleep. He grabbed him and pulled him into his lap. He shook him sadly, everyone in the pool froze and stared Lucky him Camille and Logan were broken up so Camille couldn't kill him but they were friends but she promised to watch them on tv cause she was visiting her family.

James grabbed his phone and called Kendall. "I know your still mad but I found him and were going to the hospital meet us hurry!". James screamed and hung up before he could replay. He called 911 and a few minutes later they were in the hospital. 15 minutes later Kendall and Carlos came and sat next to him all anger forgotten.

"Buddy it's not your fault what happened we won't yell maybe depends". Kendall said. "I found him by the pool and I walked up to him and told him to come back to 2j so he stood up and Tim threw a football at him idiot then I got him and tried to wake him I don't know CPR so I'm sorry and then called u and 911 now were here". James explained sadly.

"Well he is an idiot moron to and this is not your fault that u didn't known it u saved him by coming here but next time I hope there won't be but call 911 first did he remember anything?". Kendall said in a leader voice. James chuckled. "Yup he remembered the pool which is great he will so get it back and he hit his head in the water". James said the last part quiet. Kendall and Carlos looked at James tears in eyes.

"Aw no I hope loge gonna be okay I swear me and helmet if u want we can kill him". Carlos said. James and Kendall shook their heads."Thanks buddy what will that do though and right now let's just wait and see what happens". Kendall nodded.

Few hours later a doctor came out. "Logan Mitchell family?". The guys stood up. "That sis please is he ok?". The boys said at once. "Yes he is fine he hit his head which lead to a Concussion he be fine just have a headache u may visit him room 122 down the hall". The doctor said and left the room.

Logan was asleep he was under a blanket and had a bandage wrapped around his head. The boys walked to their memory less friend and sat down closest they can in chairs. The boys started talking quietly when they heard movement in the bed. They looked at Logan who moved his fingers. "Loge can u open your eyes for us please". James said softly.

Logan opened his eyes and stared at the guys. "Hey guys what's up why aren't we in 2j?". The guys didn't believe what he said. "Um we are at the doctors remember falling in the pool?". Logan shook his head confused. "What do u remember last". " I remember being in 2j and relaxing then going to get a soda then I guess I went to sleep". Logan explained.

The guys looked a reach other confused why did he have his memory back all of a sudden. "Okay Logie we are going to talk to the doctor when my mom and Katie will be here one minute". Kendall said and the boys ran to the doctor before Logan said a word.

The guys ran into the doctor. "We are confused doctor something why does Logan have his memory back all as sudden.". James said confused.

"Please call me doctor Henry now he hit his head on the floor of the pool which caused him to get it back which u may be happy about and what we call this is return Fast memory it's were u lose it and it comes back after some time or if the person hits their head hard, and they don't remember what happen and don't tell himself what happen he will lose his memory forever what i study good bye". He said and left.

The guys smiled and high five. They ran to Logan's room and saw him reading. "Okay so loge u might be confused but it's okay now so our concert will be cancel and don't ask why". Kendall bugged.

Logan signed and nodded. "Fine I am guessing u guys did something dumb and I dont remember so when can I go back to 2J". "Tomorrow they just wanna make sure nothing wrong and we stay here tonight to". Carlos said happy. Logan nodded buy felt bad because of the fans but they would see them again soon so it didn't matter.

that night the boys slept close happy to have their loge back and agree to never tell or anyone.

* * *

The next morning, the boys were in 2j relaxing on the couch. They had a day off but had to go back tomorrow. And they couldn't be more happy for a day off which they needed. They agree to spend the whole day with Logan happy for him to be back with them and never let him out of their sight again ever. "Hey guys want a soda or juice or lunch". Logan asked. The guys looked at him and shook their heads fast. "Trust me loge we are good". James said happy. Logan nodded confused, he would never get his best friends.

**Yay**** happy ending I never did a story like this long and hope u guys love it! Please pm for more stories and review have a Great day and remember don't lose your memory LOL. **


End file.
